Bad Apple
by MonokuroNee
Summary: Love is a Sin if you really think about it. Not matter how you look at it. Its a Sin. Everything is really Sin. So, What happens if a young Angel speaks his mind against God? Will he rot as a Fallen Angel on Earth or will he find what he's been looking for? *WARNING* YAOI, YURI, BLOOD, GORE, FIGHTING, SEXUAL THEME'S (lemon), AND BAD LANGUAGE! READ TO YOUR OWN LIKING!


**Konichiwa, Minna!~...**

**Yes, I know... I deleted some of my stories... BUT! That's because I'm remaking them!**

**So like, Monochrome High-school, my sweet tooth, and God bless the broken rode(?), will all be either, Re-made or another story wit the same plot.**

**But for now!**

**I ave another IdolM ster story!~**

**Yes, the main characters/couple is Hokuto and Touma**

**There will be other couples (Mostly yuri since IdolM ster is mostly girl's)!**

**So, yea. The main picture is Yaoi, but there will be Yuri.**

**This story does not revolve around any plot in the Anime or Game. Actually, they are all immortal! 8D**

**This story will also change POV's, but it will start in Hokuto's POV.**

**Hope you all enjoy the story!**

**WARNING!**

**THIS STORY WILL HAVE YAOI (BoyXBoy), YURI (GirlXGirl), AND SEXUAL THEME'S! IF YOUR NOT COOL WITH ANY OF THAT THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ!**

**THIS STORY WILL ALSO CONTAIN LANGUAGE AND SOME GORE/BLOOD/FIGHTING! **

**IF YOU ARE VERY RELIGIOUS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, THEN AGAIN. DO. NOT. READ. THE CHARACTERS WILL TALK ABOUT GOD, DEVIL, AND ALL THAT, AND SOME OF IT MIGHT NOT BE VERY GOOD. **

**Otherwise, Enjoy~**

I sighed.

Today was another hearing from God.

As much as I love hearing what God has to say, I just have a bad feeling.

The hearing from God happens every 3 months, and it usually runs pretty smoothly.All Angel's in Heaven gather around his 'throne' (More like cloud...), and listen to his words of wisdom and everything.

I don't really have to much to worry about, since I'm one of the top Angel's, One of God's most trusted at that, but I just have a very uneasy feeling.

Sighing again, I looked at myself in my full-length mirror. My blonde hair was a bit spiky like always, my baby sky blue eyes were being highlighted by the sunlight peeking into my room, and I was in my white suite that I had to wear for this occasion.

I heard a very soft knock at my door, then I heard a soft, yet mature voice speak.

"Hokuto-San, are you almost ready?"

I smiled to myself when I heard her voice.

"Yes, Come in." I said calmly. The door opened and she walked in. Her name is Chihaya Kisaragi, and she's my closest friend,... and also my Fiancé. I honestly don't want to be married to her, and she doesn't want to be married to me. We both just want to be friends, like we were. Our parents arranged the marriage, and there's not really a way to get out of it. I sighed softly and looked over at her. Her blue hair was down as always, and her brown eyes looked a bit brighter then usual (Probably from the room lighting...), and she was wearing a blue dress with a white bow. I won't lie. I think Chihaya is a very beautiful women, but I just don't love her.

"Your tie looks horrible, Hokuto." She said with a sigh as she walked to me, and fixed my tie. I just smiled as she did so. She helped me fix my jacket a little bit (Apparently it looked crooked.) and then we left. We walked down stairs and met up with Chihaya's older cousin, Azusa Miura **(A/N: Yes, I know Chihaya and Azusa aren't related, but just let me write the story. xD)**. Azusa smiled warmly at us. Her hair was blue like Chihaya's, but it was short, it went to her chin, and her eyes are a purplish pink. Her dress looked very similar to Chihaya's only it was longer and purple instead of blue.

"Are you two ready?" Azusa asked sweetly. Chihaya nodded and we left the house. We flew up to God's Throne and landed. I kissed Chihaya's cheek and flew to my spot beside God's Throne. Ha, you thought I was kidding when I said I was one of his most thrusted Angel's. I looked around the crowd and saw my friends. Chiahay and Azusa were both friends with all of my friends, so If you see one of them, the others are close by.

The twins, Ami and Mami flew up to Chihaya and Azusa and hugged them tightly. I couldn't help but smile as they talked happily. I saw Yukiho quietly fly up to them with Yayoi beside her. Behind Yukiho and Yayoi, I saw Ritsuko and a very sleepy Miki. When I looked back at Chihaya, she was talking to her best friend, Haruka. I looked to my left and saw another very good friend, Shouta. He was the other Angel God trusted. I looked down and saw Kukai **(A/N: Alright, The Producer doesn't have a real name, so in this story (And all my other stories with him) his name will be 'Kukai'. So Kukai=The Producer) **flying up to us. Kukai was the God's absolute most trusted Angel. So it kinda goes: Kukai, me, then Shouta. He took his place in between Shouta and I and smiled at us. Before we could say anything we saw a huge light, letting us know God was ready to begin.

Everyone got quite very quickly, and we all heard that booming voice.

"My children, it is so good to see you all. I am here to speak my wisdom to you, and help you all." He said. A lot of the Angel's cheered with happiness, but I stayed quite. Still feeling that uneasy feeling.

"I have some bad news, that my brother, Lucifer, or the Devil, has decided to break through the barrier that kept him in Hell, and off Earth." My eyes widened, and I heard a bunch of gasps and cries.

"Now, Now, my children, do not worry. I already have a plan to get rid of him and his unholy children." The crowd instantly went quite, probably hoping that he will share with us his plan.

"I'm afraid the plan will stay quite for now, but I can promise, after this fight, Lucifer and all his Demon's will fall, and we will all live in peace!" The crowd of Angel's cheered. I looked over and saw Shouta and Kukai very happy. _'How is everyone so happy? I don't understand how their all okay with this now. I mean, just because he has a plan doesn't mean its gonna wo-'_

"Why do we have to fight them?" My thought's were cut off when someone else spoke loudly. The crowd instantly when silent and turned to the one who spoke out. I looked as well and was very shocked to see a rather young looking Angel. His hair was light, almost carmel brown, and his eyes looked like Azusa, Purplish Pink, only lighter. His hair was spiky and a bit wavy, is stopped just bellow his chin.

"Why do we have to fight them? Not all Demon's are bad, and they only seem to attack when we attack first!" The Young Angel said. The crowed gasped a little bit and whispered to themselves. Shouta and Kukai both looked very surprised, But I was surprised as well. This child just spoke his mind against God... Oh I knew something bad was going to happen...

"All Demon's are bad. We all know this." God spoke against the boy.

"How would you know?! All you've done is fight against the Demon's! Its not their fault the were born that way!" The boy spit back.

"You sound like your defending then, instead of supporting us!" God said, slightly raising his voice, but the boy didn't even flinch.

"What if I am?!" The boy said, raising his voice slightly as well.

"Who's side are you on, boy?" God asked a bit harshly. The boy narrowed his eyes.

"Neither! This war is the stupidest thing ever! To think _YOU _would understand that! Everyone else might think your wonderful and our father, but your just like the rest of us!" Replied the boy harshly. Everyone gasped at hearing his last sentence.

"How dare you speak that way to me!" God boomed loudly.

"'How dare I'? Is it a sin to speak your mind now?!" The boy asked angrily.

"Its a Sin to speak your mind of such things!" God boomed back.

"Well, then I guess I just did Sin! So that doesn't make me an Angel, does it?" The boy yelled back. It was very quite for a minute, I hoped it would stay that way, but unfortunately it didn't.

"Very well, I guess you aren't." God replied calmly. Three angel's flew toward the boy. The Angel's were obviously guards, but the boy didn't move or show any sign of fear. Two of the Angel's grabbed him and pinned him to the ground, but the boy didn't struggle. He knew what was going to happen. Everyone knew what was going to happen. I've only seen it happen once, and I do not look forward to this.

The third Angel flew above the boy and took hold of his wings. I looked down and closed my eyes. I couldn't watch. Not this young boy. Not anyone. After only a few seconds I heard a painful scream and the sound of a loud 'Rip'. I looked up a little and saw the young boy's back bleed badly, and his wings threw down beside him. Blood was gushing from where his wings use to be. I couldn't see his face, but I heard a soft whimper/cry, but then He stayed quiet. Looking around, I saw a lot of the Angel's heads down, not wanting to look at the horrific scene.

"My children, please return home." God said softly. The Angel flew back to our city. All but I.

"My child, Hokuto. What is the matter?" I heard God ask me. I 'looked' at him. More like I just looked up.

"...What about him?" I asked quietly, not knowing if I should ask. I heard him sigh.

"He will do like all Fallen Angel's. He will go to Earth." He replied. I just nodded, not wanting to talk about this anymore, and quickly flew off.

The city was very quiet as I flew home. As I entered my home, Chihaya was sitting on the couch with a crying Haruka in her arms. Chihaya looked up at me sadly. I let my wings disappear, then I walked over and sat by them.

"Haruka, Whats wrong?" I asked her softly. She looked at me, her emerald teal eyes were overflowing with tears.

"Th-tha-that b-bo-boy..." Haruka was trying to speak, but was crying to hard. I looked up at Chihaya.

"That boy was... Well... He was Haruka's cousin." Chihaya said softly. My eyes slightly widened and I looked back at Haruka. I guess I can kinda see the resemblance.

"H-he wa-was lik-like my bro-brot-brother..!" Haruka said, crying harder.

"I see... What was his name?"

"Touma Amagase." Chihaya said before Haruka could try to spit it out. I nodded.

"H-hoku-Hokuto..? Ca-can I ask y-you a fa-favor...?" Haruka asked. I smiled and Nodded.

"Co-could you lo-look aft-after hi-him...?" She asked softly. A lot of Angel's aren't aloud to leave heaven, but I am. Everyone knew that. I sighed and looked at her. She looked so sad and worried.

"... I'll try." I said and she smiled.

"Th-thank you, H-Hokuto-San..." She said gently. I nodded and got up.

"I'm going to rest.." I said. Chihaya nodded and I walked back to my room and laid on my bed. I closed my eyes, but the sound of that bo-... the sound of _Touma _screaming flashed through my memory. I could never imagine the pain of having my wings ripped off. Of being turned into a Fallen Angel. I sighed and tried to fall asleep. It took a little bit, but I somehow managed to find sleep.


End file.
